Generally, it is old, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,358, to provide a well safety valve for controlling the fluid flow through a well tubing in which an actuating longitudinally movable tubular member includes telescoping sections for providing a fail-safe mechanism for preventing damage to the valve member and which may be actuated by a tool from the well surface for reactivating the telescoping sections or for locking the valve closure member in the open position.
However, the time and expense required to run a tool down the well for reactivating or resetting the contracted tubular member is considerable. The present invention overcomes the need for running a tool downhole to reactivate the actuating tubular member which has been telescoped together by providing means which automatically will recock and reactivate the actuating tubular member to its normal operating position.